


How To Teach Magic

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt and Credence doing magic





	How To Teach Magic

Newt was glad that he could help Credence become accustomed to the wizarding world. He was glad that he could save the boy at all, after what happened with the girl in Sudan and he knew it meant a lot to Tina that the boy was saved. 

It was a little hard gaining Credence’s trust though, after he had endured so many years of abuse. Even though the obscurus was gone, Newt still had to be careful with the spells he taught to the boy, so that no one got hurt or worse, killed.

He had taken Credence to a wand shop and helped him select his wand. He had been hesitant at first but the boy had opened up when he was drawn to his wand effortlessly. 

Now, Newt had to teach him his first spell. 

“Now, take the wand, and hold it like this”, Newt gently coaxed Credence. “Say Alhomora”.

He did and the spell worked on the first try. Newt released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Now to teach Credence more complicated spells.


End file.
